The present invention relates generally to a combination clock and air sensing apparatus and, more particularly, to a clock and ambient air condition sensing apparatus having dual power sources and which alerts users to an inoperability of a power source by ceasing the clock function while still powering the air condition sensor.
It is widely accepted that having multiple smoke, carbon monoxide, or heat detectors mounted throughout one""s residence is a significant safety benefit. However, such ambient air condition detectors often have an unsightly aesthetic appearance. Another problem with air condition detectors is that it is difficult to determine when each detector""s battery has become inoperable and needs to be changed.
Various devices have been proposed in the art for housing a smoke or carbon monoxide sensor within a clock unit so as to improve the aesthetic appearance of the device. In addition, it has been proposed that a user will be alerted to an inoperability of the device""s battery when the clock ceases to function. Although presumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing devices do not alert users to a failure of the air condition sensor power source by ceasing the clock function while still providing power to the air sensor.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have an apparatus which combines a clock and an ambient air condition sensor within a single, decorative housing. Further, it would be desirable to have a clock and air condition sensing apparatus which includes a dual battery power source. In addition, it would be desirable to have an apparatus which alerts a user to a failure of the air condition sensor battery power source by a cessation of the clock function and which then diverts current from a clock battery source to the air condition sensor to maintain operability thereof.
A clock and ambient air condition sensing apparatus according to the present invention includes an alarm and an ambient air condition sensor, such as a smoke sensor, positioned within a housing. The apparatus includes a clock mounted to a front cover of the housing. A logic circuit is positioned within the housing and electrically connected to both the air condition sensor and the clock. First and second battery power sources are also positioned within the housing and electrically connected to the circuit. The circuit is capable of directing current from the batteries to the air condition sensor and clock. Under normal operation, current from the first battery is directed by the circuit to the air condition sensor and current from the second battery is directed to the clock. The circuit regularly evaluates the operability of the batteries and, if the first battery is inoperative, the circuit directs current from the second battery to the air condition sensor. Obviously, the clock is no longer energized when current from the second battery is diverted to the air condition sensor. Accordingly, a user is alerted to a battery failure by the cessation of clock function but yet is not left unprotected from sensing dangerous ambient air conditions such as smoke, heat, or carbon monoxide.
Therefore, a general object of this invention is to provide an apparatus which combines a clock and an ambient air condition sensor in a single decorative housing.
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus, as aforesaid, having independent battery power sources for energizing the ambient air condition sensor and clock under the control of a logic circuit.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus, as aforesaid, which monitors the operability of the dual battery power sources.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus, as aforesaid, which directs current from the clock battery power source to the air condition sensor when the air condition sensor battery power source is inoperative.
A further object of this invention is to provide an apparatus, as aforesaid, which alerts a user to an inoperability of a battery by ceasing the clock function and other visual means.
A still further object of this invention is to provide an apparatus, as aforesaid, which includes decorative clock face coverings.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, embodiments of this invention.